Benutzer Blog:Vanyar21/10 Jahre Tales of Vesperia - Alle Infos zur Definitive Edition
link=|center|670px Knapp zehn Jahre ist es her, dass Tales of Vesperia für die Xbox 360 erschien und die Geschichte von Yuri und seinen Freunden erzählte. Bis heute gilt es als einer der besten Tales-of-Teile. Anlässlich des Jubiläums findet am 16. September 2018 nicht nur die „Tales of Vesperia 10th Anniversary Party“ in Japan statt, sondern es wurde auch ein Remaster, die Definitive Edition, für den 11. Januar 2019 angekündigt. Der Lebenslauf des Spiels Im Jahre 2008 erschien Tales of Vesperia erstmals in Japan, die europäische Veröffentlichung folgte auf der Xbox 360 nur wenige Monate später am 26. Juni 2009. Damals war es zwar gar nicht so selten, dass ein Spiel nur auf einer Konsole erschien, doch in diesem Fall sei dazugesagt, dass sich Microsoft die alleinigen Veröffentlichungsrechte außerhalb Japans sicherte. Nun fragt man sich sicherlich, ob das überhaupt eine wichtige Information ist. Lasst mich euch sagen: ja, diese Information ist sogar sehr wichtig. link=|center|670px|thumb|Die ursprüngliche Gruppe Ende 2009 erschien nämlich auch eine PlayStation-3-Version in Japan – und zwar nur in Japan. Da Microsoft zu dieser Zeit das alleinige Veröffentlichungsrecht besaß, wurde diese Version niemals außerhalb Japans veröffentlicht. In dieser Neuauflage waren jedoch bereits viele Inhalte enthalten, die sich nun auch in der Definitive Edition finden lassen. Umso erfreulicher ist es, dass mit der Definitive Edition diese neuen Inhalte nun auch ihren Weg zu uns finden! Die Storyline des Spiels In Tales of Vesperia befindet man sich auf dem Planeten Terca Lumireis, wo die Menschen sogenannte Blastia nutzen. Diese werden für alle möglichen alltäglichen Dinge verwendet. Alle Blastia nutzen Aer als Energiequelle, um Barrieren zu erschaffen, Wasser zu produzieren oder die Kräfte in Menschen zu wecken. Aer ist an sich nicht gefährlich, tritt sie jedoch in dichterer Form auf, kann sie schädlich sein. link=|center|670px|thumb|Verdichtetes Aer Als das Aque-Blastia aus der Unterstadt von Zaphias gestohlen wird, macht sich Yuri Lowell gemeinsam mit seinem Hund Repede auf die Suche nach dem Dieb. Aufgrund von Missverständnissen wird Yuri währenddessen in einen Kerker eingesperrt und begegnet bald darauf Estellise Sidos Heurassein, die auf der Suche nach Yuris Freund Flynn Scifo ist. Kurzerhand entscheidet er sich dazu, ihr bei der Suche zu helfen und begibt sich damit auf eine Reise, die ihn einmal durch die Welt führt. Schließlich wird ihm das Schicksal der Welt in seine Hände gelegt. Wollt ihr noch mehr zu der Geschichte des Spiels erfahren, könnt ihr diese auf dem Artikel von Tales of Vesperia nachlesen. Die Unterschiede der Versionen Zwischen dem originalen Tales of Vesperia und der Definitive Edition gibt es zig Unterschiede, die das Spiel um etliche Stunden erweitern. Einige davon beziehen sich nur auf das Aussehen und das Gameplay, andere hingegen auf die Inhalte. Zunächst einmal der offensichtlichste Unterschied: Die Grafik. Die Definitive Edition ist eine komplette Neuauflage des Spiels, die eine Full-HD-Grafik und neu aufgenommene Musikstücke mit sich bringt. Es gibt viele Menschen, die tatsächlich auf die Grafik eines Spiels achten und auch diesen dürfte die Neuauflage gerecht werden. Denn wer kennt es nicht, wenn man alte Spiele spielt und sich erst einmal wieder darüber wundert, dass man damals mit solcher Grafik gespielt hat – auch wenn die Grafik des Spiels schon damals sehr gut war. link=|thumb|center|670px|Rita führt ein Arte aus Abseits dieser Änderungen gibt es auch etliche neue Spielinhalte, die das Spiel stark erweitern. Neben kleinen Gimmicks wie Kostümen für die Charaktere, kann man sein Können auch in neuen Minispielen auf die Probe stellen. Hinzu kommen neue Artes – auch mystische Artes für bereits vorhandene Charaktere –, Gegenstände und mehr Gegner, beispielsweise der altbekannte Schwerttänzer. Es wurden neue Szenen, Plaudereien und auch Nebenaufgaben hinzugefügt. Einige Charaktere aus dem Anime Tales of Vesperia: The First Strike können nun im Spiel angetroffen werden. Und im Kolosseum gibt es für Gruppenkämpfe neue Optionen und es ist (endlich) möglich, Szenen zu überspringen, was im Original nicht möglich war. Da Tales-of-Spiele oft mehrfach durchspielt werden, ist eine Überspringen-Funktion sehr hilfreich. Zudem kann man auf der Insel Nam Cobanda in der Definitive Edition alle Bosskämpfe wiederholen, wenn man das möchte. Dies alles sind jedoch vergleichsweise kleine Änderungen am Spiel. Zwei Änderungen sind jedoch weitreichender und fügen viel mehr Spielinhalt hinzu. Zum einen gibt es einen gänzlich neuen Hauptdungeon und einen neuen, noch härteren Zusatzdungeon, der nach Abschluss des Spiels betreten werden kann: Der „Spiegelfriedhof“ (der Name ist frei übersetzt, da es noch keinen deutschen Namen gibt). Die zweite große Änderung sind gleich zwei neue spielbare Charaktere. Zum einen Flynn Scifo, der im originalen Spiel nur kurzzeitig spielbar war und sich der Gruppe nun komplett anschließt. Der zweite Charakter ist ganz neu: Patty Fleur, ein Piratenmädchen, das ihre Erinnerungen verloren hat und auf der Suche nach Reichtum und Abenteuern ist. Das ist doch mal ein Remaster, das sich wirklich lohnt! Vor allem wenn man es mit den zig anderen Remakes vergleicht, die so gut wie gar nichts Neues hinzufügen! thumb|center|670 px The Road to Vesperia Nur noch etwas mehr als 100 Tage muss man warten, bis die Definitve Edition endlich erscheint. Die Vorfreude steigt! Habt ihr bereits das Original gespielt und freut euch auf das Remaster? Oder seid ihr vielleicht ein Tales of Vesperia-Neueinsteiger? So oder so lohnt sich das Remaster auf jeden Fall! Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag